Dez maneiras de beijar uma problemática
by Dark' Lien A. B. Niege
Summary: Shika-sensei mostra que é extremamente simples beijar e conquistar uma mulher problemática ::ShikaTema:: .Presente para algumas pessoinhas que eu amo!. 'Aviso' A fic está bobinha, desculpem-me se estiver meio no-sense! T0T


**Dez maneiras de beijar uma problemática**

Resumo: Shika-sensei mostra que é extremamente simples beijar e conquistar uma mulher problemática :ShikaTema: Presente para algumas pessoinhas que eu amo! 8D

Aviso: A fic não foi revisada por falta de tempo da beta... **Desculpem os erros ortográficos**, que com certeza irão surgir no meio da fic, **e o exagero nas vírgulas** (Sou uma maníaca compulsiva por vírgulas, ignorem esse fato e sejam felizes!)

* * *

Começaremos com um aviso: Não quebre a cabeça tentando achar sua problemática, ela vai acabar vindo até você, seja porque está com raiva, seja porque não tem mais o que fazer. Por isso relaxe e espere, ela vai acabar aparecendo qualquer hora!

**1 - Finja que está dormindo**

"Esse método é o que eu mais uso, normalmente ela se senta ao meu lado e fica olhando para o céu com uma cara entediada"

- Ei, Cry-Baby... – Temari o chamou, ele nem mesmo se mexeu, se fizesse qualquer movimento ela desconfiaria... – Cry-Baaaaby... – Ela chamou novamente, falando um pouco mais alto e se aproximando dele – Acorda logo seu preguiçoso!! – Ela estava começando a ficar irritada... Temari aproximou o rosto da orelha de Shikamaru para soltar um grito... – ACOR-...

Ele havia virado na direção do grito, dando-lhe 'acidentalmente' um selinho nos lábios... Temari ficou vermelha como a Hinata depois de perceber que está respirando o mesmo ar que o Naruto e se afastou...

- SEU IDIOTA! – Ela lhe deu um soco na cabeça e saiu andando furiosa...

"Como podem ver, ele trás certas conseqüências dolorosas, mas é eficaz"

**2 - Use isso como desculpa para ela se calar**

"Nunca, REPITO, NUNCA mande ela calar a boca, esses são um os poucos momentos em que você pode deixá-la muda"

- Cry-Baby, me passe aqueles papéis, sim? – Ela apontou para uma montanha de papéis, sem tirar os olhos dos relatórios que estavam á sua frente...

Ele não falou nada, só continuou riscando um relatório lentamente e com uma cara de entediado...

- Está me ouvindo?! – Ela bateu as mãos na mesa, olhando-o fuzilante...

- Sim, problemática, não precisa gritar... – Ele continuou olhando para o papel...

- E então? Faça logo o que eu pedi!! – Ela continuava encarando-o...

- Estou ocupado... – Foi a única coisa que ele respondeu, mas foi o suficiente para deixar Temari irada...

- COMO ASSIM "ESTOU OCUPADO"?! VOCÊ ESTÁ RABISCANDO ESSE MESMO RELATÓRIO DESDE QUE EU TROUXE O CAFÉ! E ISSO JÁ FAZ DUAS HORAS!! ACHA QUE EU VOU FAZER TODO O SERVIÇO SOZINHA? SEU PREGÜIÇOSO IDIO-...!!

Foi calada pelos lábios do 'preguiçoso' á sua frente, Shikamaru simplesmente se inclinou por sobre a mesa e puxou-a pela nuca...

Depois que se separaram ambos ficaram em absoluto silêncio... Passado um tempo Temari resolveu criar coragem e perguntar o motivo de ele ter feito isso...

- É o único jeito que eu conheço para que você fique quieta... – Shikamaru respondeu com simplicidade...

- Seu... Idiota... – Ela olhou para o outro lado, fazendo um bico infantil e com as bochechas levemente vermelhas...

"Esse método nem sempre dá certo, se for em meio á uma briga ela pode acabar te socando e chamando de 'pervertido descarado', por isso pense bem antes de utilizá-lo"

**3 - Pegue-a de surpresa**

"Pode dar muito certo, ou muito errado, tenha certeza de que ela não está de TPM ou que 'goste' de surpresas!"

Estavam voltando do escritório da Hokage, Temari tinha que ir para o hotel em que estava hospedada e Shikamaru simplesmente decidiu que era perigoso ela voltar sozinha...

- Ei, Cry-Baby, eu sei me defender! – Ela falou em tom incrédulo...

- Eu sei... – Ele respondeu, sem encará-la...

- Então porque insiste em ficar me seguindo?! – Ela estreitou os olhos...

- Porque eu quero...

Ficaram em silêncio, Temari bufando de raiva e Shikamaru olhando distraidamente para qualquer coisa... Chegaram até o hotel...

- Boa noite... – Ela falou sem nem ao menos olhá-lo...

- Ei, Problemática... – Shikamaru chamou-a, Temari só se virou levemente para trás e foi puxada pelo braço...

Sentiu as mãos de Shikamaru em sua cintura e acabou não resistindo em passar os braços ao redor do pescoço dele... Ficaram ali por um bom tempo, até que Shikamaru decidiu que devia ir embora...

- Boa noite, Problemática. – Ele sussurrou junto ao rosto dela e a soltou, indo em direção á própria casa, deixando Temari parada em frente ao hotel com uma expressão sonhadora...

"Normalmente ela ficará com um sorriso bobo na cara e paralisada até perceber onde ela está... Caso contrário... Sua noite vai ser bem agitada..."

**4 - Faça com que ela venha até você**

"É o método mais problemático, use-o depois de tê-la beijado duas ou três vezes, mas esteja ciente de que ela pode querer se vingar de você... E nem sempre será de um jeito prazeroso!!"

Estavam em silêncio dentro do escritório... Shikamaru nem ao menos olhava para ela, continuava sério lendo os relatórios...

Aquilo já estava tirando-a do sério, num dia ele a beija no outro nem ao menos nota que ela está por perto... Que diabos ele estava pensando?! Ele achava que podia fazer o que quisesse com ela?! Pois ele ia aprender algo agora!

Temari se levantou, deu a volta na mesa, puxou a cadeira de Shikamaru, colocou um dos joelhos no assento da cadeira(no meio das pernas do Nara) e segurou o rosto dele com uma das mãos, beijando-o antes mesmo dele perceber o que estava acontecendo... O Nara só sorriu e a fez se sentar sobre o colo dele, beijando-a apaixonadamente...

- Quem você pensa que é para me ignorar? – Ela sussurrou beijando a orelha dele...

- Não estou te ignorando... Eu estava trabalhando, sabe? – Ele perguntou maroto...

Temari só soltou um riso e beijou-o novamente...

- Até parece que você consegue trabalhar de modo sério! – Ela falou se afastando levemente dos lábios dele...

- Consigo fazer muitas coisas... – Puxou-a para bem perto... – Quando eu quero...

"No caso de problemáticas tímidas o enredo não seria o mesmo, mas o resultado não muda"

**5 – Responda 'A' pergunta, mas faça alguns rodeios**

"Nós, homens em geral, temos um sério problema quando nossas problemáticas fazem a típica pergunta "Você me ama?", esteja consciente que uma hora você terá que responder, mas faça isso em um momento adequado"

- Shikamaru... Você gosta de mim? – Temari sussurrou, sentada ao lado dele naquela mesma colina de sempre...

- Como? – Ele olhou-a com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas, fingiu muito bem não ter ouvido... – Desculpe, não ouvi...

- Você sabe... Você... Anh... Eu... – Ela parecia mais encabulada que ele, e aquilo parecia extremamente meigo aos olhos de Shikamaru...

- Do que você está falando exatamente? – Ele se segurava para não rir da expressão dela... Temari estava com um misto de raiva e de confusão estampado no rosto...

- Se você gosta de mim...??– Ela falou com as bochechas queimando de vergonha...

- Não problemática... Eu não gosto de você... – Ele falou, deixando-a chocada – Eu te amo...

Temari estava com o rosto completamente iluminado de felicidade quando o beijou... Estava com uma enorme alegria infantil depois de ouvir aquilo...

- Também te amo, Cry-Baby... – O sorriso de Shikamaru só aumentou depois de ouvir isso dela...

"A frase é a cartada final, mas não se esqueçam que um homem não deve falá-la por um motivo idiota... Fale-a somente para a sua própria problemática... E para sua mãe, afinal ela é a problemática que te deu a vida!"

**6 - Aproveite os (raros) momentos em que ela dorme antes de você**

"Muitas problemáticas acabam dormindo em qualquer lugar, infelizmente a minha não é assim sempre..."

E lá estava Temari, dormindo sobre os papéis e parecendo extremamente cansada, Shikamaru tinha saído por cinco minutos para buscar café e a encontrava daquele jeito... A pose de mulher responsável e durona sendo substituída pela expressão calma e angelical...

Ele sorriu, era a primeira vez que a via dormir daquele jeito... Temari devia estar muito cansada para nem ter agüentado chegar ao hotel...

Shikamaru a pegou no colo, ela estava realmente dormindo profundamente... Colocou-a no sofá e se sentou no chão, em frente ao rosto dela...

Sorriu de maneira maliciosa, esse era um dos poucos momentos que ele podia usar para irritá-la mais tarde... Seria divertido ver a expressão dela quando ele falasse "Você estava dormindo tão profundamente que nem notou quando eu te beijei"...

Deu um leve selinho sobre os lábios mornos da loira, que nem se mexeu... Ela continuava respirando vagarosamente e com os olhos fechados... Ele sorriu de maneira carinhosa e voltou a beijar-lhe os lábios, se afastou e começou a fazer os relatórios, mas sempre a observando repousar...

"Esse método trás um sério problema: você é obrigado a trabalhar em dobro já que ela está dormindo"

**7 - Apareça machucado (Pode ser de mentira, só não a deixe descobrir)**

"Pode parecer algo baixo se aproveitar da bondade da sua problemática, mas não se esqueça de que você é um ninja! E aparecer machucado pode ser humilhante!! Só isso já quita a sua culpa"

Lá estava ele, todo enfaixado, com uma tremenda cara de coitado e parado em frente ao portão de Konoha para recepcionar Temari...

- Que diabos aconteceu com você?! – Ela perguntou segurando uma risada... – Foi atropelado?! – E continuou rindo descaradamente, até começou a se dobrar por sobre os joelhos...

- Foi só mais uma missão problemática... – Ele falou olhando para o outro lado, obviamente com raiva...

- Coitadinho do Cry-Baby! – Ela falou entre risos... E beijou a face dele... – Mas você nem vai morrer! Porque a cara de coitado? – Ela voltou a gargalhar da expressão dele...

- Eu estou machucado depois de uma missão problemática e você fica rindo de mim! – Ele falou áspero...

- Ah... Desculpe, desculpe! – Ela abraçou um dos braços dele, de maneira muito cuidadosa, e beijou-lhe levemente os lábios... – Estou desculpada? – Ela piscou os olhos inocentemente...

- Ainda não... – Shikamaru sussurrou se aproximando ainda mais dela, ignorando o fato de que ele ia ficar com dores nas costas(que por acaso já estavam ferradas) por ficar inclinado tanto tempo...

"Se você não estiver machucado de verdade... Reze para que ela não descubra! Se souber fingir muito bem terá sua recompensa"

**8 - Se lembre de alguma data especial que nem mesmo ela lembra**

"A data não importa, basta ter certeza de que tem alguma importância e que ela não se lembre"

- Problemática... – Ele a chamou, entregando um buquê de margaridas para a loira...

- Porque isso? – Ela perguntou com duvida no olhar...

- Foi nessa data que nós lutamos no Chuunin Shiken... – Ele olhou para o outro lado, a face vermelha...

Temari sorriu, pegando o buquê e se jogando nos braços de Shikamaru...

- Nem lembrava mais disso... – Ela riu... – Se lutássemos de novo, dessa vez eu te venceria facilmente...

- Não tenha tanta certeza... – Ele riu encostando a testa na dela...

- Eu posso te vencer em qualquer lugar, Cry-Baby... – Temari passou os braços pelos ombros de Shikamaru e se aproximou levemente, semi-cerrando os olhos...

- Problemática! – Ele riu, juntando os lábios aos dela logo em seguida...

"Tenha certeza de que o dia está certo, ou ela vai ficar realmente furiosa por você ter errado o dia!"

**9 - Fique por perto, fingindo que não quer nada...**

"Siga-a, mas deixando que ela te veja, isso vai irritá-la um bocado(ou não), nem precisa inventar uma desculpa quando ela perguntar o 'porque' de você estar fazendo isso"

Temari andava totalmente feliz pela cidade, comprando algumas coisas, olhando as lojas com um sorriso aberto no rosto... E Shikamaru... Bem... Ele estava seguindo-a já há alguns minutos...

- Ei, Cry-Baby, porque está me seguindo, hein? – Ela perguntou franzindo o cenho...

- Por nada... - Ele respondeu sem parar de segui-la...

- Pode parar com isso? – Temari pareceu meio irritada...

- Com o que?

- Ficar me seguindo! – Ela falou pausadamente... Shikamaru só bufou e olhou para o outro lado... Temari riu e entendeu qual era o problema... – Está querendo passar um tempo comigo, senhor Nara?

Ela só riu gostosamente quando Shikamaru bufou novamente em resposta...

- Tudo bem, então... Vou deixar você feliz e vou ficar pertinho de você o resto do dia... – Ela riu e o abraçou, puxando-o pelo pescoço e ficando na ponta dos pés... – Não só o resto do dia, mas também da noite... – Temari sorriu maliciosa e o beijou...

Ele só teve tempo de sorrir entre os lábios da loira e agarrá-la pela cintura...

"Na maioria das vezes elas vão tirar suas próprias conclusões, e normalmente acertam... A não ser quando dizem que 'você está achando que ela te trairia' ou algo do gênero, negue veemente até a morte se for preciso!"

**10 - Foi apagado pela Temari, de acordo com ela vocês devem descobrir por si sós... Que problemático!**

-Em Off-

Neji, Naruto e Sasuke liam o pequeno bloco de notas que lhes foi entregue por Shikamaru... O Nara só lhes jogou isso e falou "Sigam as instruções e deixem de ser problemáticos!"

- O que será que ele quis dizer com isso?! – O loiro olhava para as palavras sem entender exatamente aonde Shikamaru queria chegar com tudo aquilo...

Neji só permanecia olhando e relendo as folhas, Sasuke tinha ficado levemente púrpura...

- Cale a boca, dobe! – O Uchiha saiu chutando montes de areia...

- O que foi, teme? – O loiro gritou no meio da rua – Só porque é um encalhado fica reclamando, 'ttebbayo!

- Está falando do que? Se o Uchiha fosse o único 'encalhado' o Nara só tinha entregado para ele... – Neji falou num suspiro... Shikamaru conseguia ser tão 'sutil'...

- Como se ele pudesse falar alguma coisa, 'ttebbayo! – Naruto falou franzindo o cenho...

- E ele pode... Não soube, dobe? – Sasuke falou com tédio na voz...

- O que?! – Naruto perguntou irritado...

- Ele e a 'Problemática' estão noivos... – Neji falou suspirando...

Naruto ficou encarando os outros dois por algum tempo e então começou a correr na direção em que Shikamaru tinha seguido...

- SHIKAMARU-SENSEI!! – O loiro berrou correndo rua á baixo... Qualquer homem que conseguisse conquistar uma alguém como a garota Sabaku merecia o título de 'sensei-master'...

- Tsc... Que perda de tempo! – Sasuke reclamou, voltando a andar pela rua...

Neji ficou ali, com o bloco na mão... Passou um tempo avaliando se ia ou não jogar aquilo no lixo e usou a desculpa de que era 'um desperdício jogar um bloco de papéis novo no lixo' e o colocou no bolso... Nunca se sabe quando isso podia se tornar útil...

(FIM...?)

* * *

N/A: Ok, foi uma idéia boba e me pareceu meio repetitiva, se existir algo idêntico no site... Minhas sinceras desculpas!! (Peço que me informem se isso ocorrer! o.o)

Isso simplesmente surgiu enquanto estava escrevendo os 'Seven D'(Estou com mania de chamar os contos dos perpétuos desse jeito! –risos–) e achei a idéia bonitinha!! 8D Queria ver a cara do Neji lendo isso e tentando seguir as lições do Shika-sensei! –risos– Eu até pensei em fazer uma 'Temari version' para os acontecimentos, mas... Sei lá... Achei a fic tão besta!! –risos– Nem sei como eu tive coragem de postar isso!! –risos–

**Essa fic é um presente para minhas leitoras fiéis**!(Não tenho que citar nomes, elas sabem com quem eu estou falando! –risos–) 8D Peço desculpa por ser algo tão tosco! \T0T/ (Coelha-sensei, prometo que a do dia dos Senseis estará melhor, un!! ò.ó/)

Até o próximo devaneio, meus queridos!

Não se esqueçam... A fé move montanhas, mas **reviews desencalham autores**! o.ó

APERTE 'GO' E SALVE UM AUTOR!


End file.
